Wide angle zoom lenses for use in electronic cameras, and particularly, wide angle zoom lenses for use in broadcast cameras, are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 9(1997)-015501 and 2012-013817. However, there are not many known wide angle zoom lenses for use in cinematic cameras, which have larger imaging elements than those of broadcast cameras.
In addition, the number of pixels in imaging elements for cinematic cameras is increasing. However, there are not many known high performance zoom lenses which are compatible with such imaging elements. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10 (1998)-031157 discloses a high performance zoom lens having a five group configuration for use in broadcast cameras.